Vanesco
by inuyashaluvskagome909
Summary: He didn't know he had the power. But one sentence would change every one of their lives. She vanished. And now nothing will be the same. Each has something to say but will anyone listen? Rated M for Inuyasha's language.
1. Desaparecer

**Author****Note:**I do not own any of the characters. This story and plot is mine.

**Chapter 1: Desaparecer**

Despair, anger, hurt, pain, hopelessness.

Those are the only feelings that I feel .How is it that things got so bad? We deserved our happily ever after in order to balance all that we had been through.

I was actually surprised at how effected I was. I had always known that I would hurt if something were to happen but I was never really prepared for this type of hurt. The type of hurt that radiated and came from the bones.

This soul drenching despair that clung to me like a shadow.

I still remember how it happened. One minute she was there and the next she was gone.

No warning.

She was just gone.

Added to all of this anguish is the guilt. If maybe I had voiced my concerns all of this could have been avoided. I had been watching her over the course of our quest and I knew the moment that I saw her that she was different. Both my heart and my brain acknowledged that she was dangerous to us but also that we were too weak to stop her.

That is why I accepted her invitation. I knew that I would forever be wondering about her if I walked away. It was at that exact moment that I also knew that she could never be mine for it was not destined to be. I resigned myself to making sure that I would always be there for her if she needed me.

As her confidant.

As her friend.

As part of her family.

I know that the rest hurt as well. I also know that _He_ will never be the same. I can't help but to hate him for taking her away from us….me…. but I know that I also feel sorry for him. He doesn't deserve her; after all that he has put her through but she loves him and I know that he loves her as well.

I hope that we can make it through this. How long can we survive this pain, this loneliness that has settled in our hearts?

With this pain I am alone and not alone. I have a wonderful woman beside me. But it is hard to move on when the one that brought us together is gone. She will forever hold a piece of my heart and my love. It is because of her that I am determined to give the women by my side my complete attention and devotion.

I pray the Kami deem it fit to return her to us. We all need her. I need her.


	2. Verdwijnen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. This story and plot is mine.

**Author Note:** Hello! I have tried my best to keep it vague. Not too much information on who is talking but each chapter is someone different. I have given some tiny clues as to which chapter is who. This story will be no longer than 6 chapters. I hope everyone enjoys!

**Chapter 2: Verdwijnen **

Sorrow, guilt, fear, anguish.

These feeling surround me and consume me. I still function like any normal person but I am not living. I had always thought that once the fight was over our lives would be simple. After everything I have been through all I ask the Kami is for peace. Peace for myself and my loved ones, but even that was too much to ask.

Even now I really don't understand what happened. I was in the village talking to Kaede when I heard shouting in the forest. Concerned, but having heard these types of arguments before, I excused myself and calmly made my way towards the raised voices.I should have gotten there faster. Maybe I could have helped avoid what was to come.

One minute she was there and the next she was gone.

No warning.

She was just gone.

It took me awhile to comprehend what had happened but I know that I felt something snap within me. I don't think I had ever really thought about how important she was to me. If it had not been for her, my anger and thirst for revenge would have been the death of me. She gave me a strength I didn't know I had. She gave me a hope I thought I had lost.

It is because of this that I carry guilt within me. There have been times when I was jealous of her. Of the feelings that she made all of those around her feel: a sense of devotion, protection, love. I started to resent her because I knew that _He_ also loved her; the one that I loved but always kept at arm's length.

Those feelings didn't last very long. Being around her all day made it impossible because I started to love her too. I could see why _He_ loved her; even though the love that we felt for her was different.

How could we not love her? She just was.

I knew that I could not hold it against either of them. _He_ loves her but I know that _He_ also loves me. There is another destined for her and we are both fine with that knowledge.

Our small family will not be able to move on without her. We will forever be stuck in this limbo of "what if". Yet I can't bring myself to hate _Him _after all that has happened. _Him_, who has lost a part of his soul.

And so we wait. Because that is what we do for her.

She who is and will always be my sister and best friend. I need her to come back. _Please_ bring her back.


	3. Svanire

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. This story and plot is mine.

**Author Note**: One more chapter besides this one that will deal with character emotions. I hope everyone continues reading to see exactly what happened. The following chapters will not be very long as well. It's not an overly complicated plot, it mainly deals with the fact that words hurt and that sometimes more than an apology is needed.

**Chapter 3: Svanire**

Alone, sad, hurt.

What more can I feel?

My family is broken again and I don't know why. Nobody wants to say anything to me but I know the real reason, they don't know what happened either. I can sense the confusion, despair and pain in the air and it makes me dizzy. All I know is that _She_ is not here with me and I don't understand why.

I have been good, honest I have! After we defeated Naraku and nothing happened with the jewel, I was ready to have my happy family again. It's really not fair but I should know all about that.

I was in the forest with Kirara when we both heard the arguing. The only reason that I decided to see that was going on was because of what was being said. _He_ sounded so angry that I wanted to know why. As I made my way towards the Goshinboku tree, I knew that something was terribly wrong. _He_ was yelling so many nasty things to her that I wanted to yell at him to stop. _He_ had no right to treat her that harshly but as I dashed out into the open, determined to defend the most important person to me…._She _vanished.

One minute she was there and the next she was gone.

No warning.

She was just gone.

I panicked. I didn't know what to do. Any trace of her being in front of me was gone. As if _She_ had never existed and that idea was just wrong. _She_ was the one that saved me and gave me a family again when mine had been destroyed. _She_ made me feel loved and cherished and important. It's always been _Her ,Her, Her_ to me and now the Kami have decided to take her away from me.

No. Not the Kami. _He_ has taken her away from me. I will never be able to forgive him. _He_ was not content with being miserably; no, he had to take the only person that I valued most in the world. The others may be able to forgive him but I will not. All _She_ ever did was love him and this is how_ He_ repays her.

He took her from me and because of that I hate him.

I miss her. I miss her so very very much. Come back. I miss you.


End file.
